


By My Side(4)-1

by Fairyeeyore



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairyeeyore/pseuds/Fairyeeyore





	By My Side(4)-1

二宫觉得自己的理智已经在这个吻里消失殆尽，他被樱井拽着跌跌撞撞地起身朝楼上樱井的房间走去。一路上樱井还是忍不住扭过头来吻他，而自己毫不拒绝地张嘴接纳。两人脸上都是胡乱吻上的口水，看到对方露骨的眼神二宫知道自己的神情和他不会有什么区别。像是经历了世上最漫长的长途跋涉，他们终于连滚带爬地摔进樱井的房间把门上了锁。床上还有他们下午随便扔在上面的游戏手柄和碟片，被樱井粗暴地一股脑扫下了床。然后被他推上了床然后整个人压上来。樱井撩起了他的T恤衫，微烫的皮肤接触到凉凉的空气的感觉的让二宫瑟缩了一下。樱井似乎觉得他颤抖的身躯可爱得紧，便开始伸手摸上去。没摸几下就换上舌头，湿热柔软的舌尖舔上发胀的乳尖时二宫难耐地轻吟一声，腿不安地蹬动着，不小心便碰到了一个硬热的物体直直地戳着他的腿。  
二宫这时候觉得刚才的酒劲全都上来了，他推开樱井的脑袋扳过他的身体便把手抚了上去。隔着裤子揉捏已经让樱井半闭着眼喘息，而二宫此时满脑子除了“让他满足”之外已经什么都不剩。他把樱井推到床沿靠在床后的墙上，双手便扯下了他的裤子。他脑中一片混乱，只能慌乱地回忆看过所有成人影片里类似的场景。然而av也不可能拍到嘴里的动作，他想下次来之前要看看谷歌。但是这时候已经回不了头了，看到喜欢的人勃发的柱体直直地冲着自己，他张嘴便含了进去。  
“别……Nino......”樱井也不过是个高中生，哪里受得了这样的服务。尽管二宫自然并不擅长，牙齿磕碰到的情况也不是没有，但他还是兴奋地难以自制。他控制着自己不要往下看，那个人泛着水光的眼睛和含着自己的嫣红嘴唇只会让事情更糟。  
二宫被樱井控制不住地往前顶了一下，嗓子里发出了幼猫一样的呜咽，他抬眼看了一下樱井，无辜的上目线和无意识地吸吮时凹陷的脸颊让他一下没忍住便射了出来。  
二宫把樱井软下来的东西吐出来，嘴角还挂着白浊，嘴里一口粘稠的液体他犹豫再三还是咽了下去。他从地上爬起来粘粘糊糊地贴到樱井身上去，趴在耳边喘着气说：“摸摸我。”  
樱井二话不说便把他按在床上半躺着把手探下去握住二宫半硬着的性器，一边用腿磨蹭着底部的囊袋。二宫靠在枕头上歪着头闭着眼，因为难耐地喘息而索吻一般半启着唇，樱井看着便忍不住吻了上去。二宫嘴里全是自己的味道，而樱井意识到这一点之后只觉得更加兴奋。他带着二宫的舌头在两人的口腔里交缠，同时加快了手的动作。被樱井用拇指揉过顶端时二宫把忍不住的呻吟全都渡进了樱井嘴里，樱井感到两人大腿根上一片湿粘，于是放开了他，从床头抽了纸巾仔细地帮他擦拭。


End file.
